ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Ayana
Ultrawoman Ayana is an Ultra from a Land of Light colony world and the romantic partner of Ultraman Sect. Appearance Ayana is a blue-colored Ultra female with light armor on her torso, shoulders, and legs. She has a somewhat unique crest, resembling a helmet, as well as a beam lamp. Her color timer is of the same shape as Ultraman Cosmos's, though the two are unrelated. History Origins Hailing from the same planet as Sect, Ayana elected to join the Space Garrison, as he did. During their time in service to the Garrison, the two met and over time, fell in love. This seemingly perfect life would come crashing down when Alien Metron Ichthus attacked their home world. The malicious invader had destroyed planets before, but now he'd decided he was ready to go after Ultras. Despite the Ultras fighting against Ichthus's armies of Bogals, they were unable to succeed, and Ichthus used a powerful Arch Bogal to destroy the planet. Following this, Ayana was presumed dead, Sect believed to be the only survivor. Ayana did in fact survive the planet's destruction however. She was left on her own, traversing the universe. A part of her knew Sect was still alive, though her attempts to seek him out were to no avail. In spite of everything that happened, Ayana knew she would find him.... Ultraman Legacy While not appearing in the series itself, Ayana is mentioned by Sect during a conversation with Legacy following their battle with Golza and Melba. She was not explicitly named, and would again be mentioned by Legacy in an effort to get him to break free of the influence of the Tsurugi armor. Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Lost Love of Sect! Now Found! Ayana is set to make her proper debut in this post-series gained. Abilities * Ayanium Ray: A beam of white Specium-like energy fired in the "+" position. * Emerium Shot: Ayana can shoot a blast of energy from her beam lamp, though is incapable of concentrating it into a sustained beam like Ultraseven. * Exceptional Psychic Abilities: Ayana is capable of detecting others from long distances, using her telepathic abilities to sense others emotions and thoughts, using her telekinetic powers offensively as well as passively. Her skills in this area have been compared to Legacy's, though she is more proficient with telekinesis by comparison, while her detection skills are about equal to his. * Timer Cannon: Ayana can channel energy through her shoulder and chest protectors into her color timer and fire a powerful beam of energy from it. However doing so is draining and often used as a last resort. * Ayanium Blades: Unlike Legacy or Sect, Ayan can summon two energy-constructed swords, both white in color, and is notably proficient at utilizing them. * Disguise Reveal: Ayana can see through the disguises of other beings, visually represented by her eyes flashing. * Limited X-Ray Capabilities: While this power is not refined enough for frequent use, Ayana does possess some level of X-Ray vision, represented by her eyes flashing a light blue when it is activated. * Ayana Barrier: Ayana can summon a rectangular energy shield like most other Ultras. * Ayana Shurikens: Ayana can summon white-colored star-shaped energy projectiles into her hands and throw them at her enemies to inflict damage. The attack is incapable of outright killing most opponents, most often used to simply weaken. * Teleportation: Ayana can teleport, visually represented by a flash of bright blue light, though the ability is draining and cannot be used regularly, especially in Earth-like environments. Personality Ayana is assertive, strong-willed, and above all, compassionate. She cares deeply for Sect and takes pleasure in getting to know the friends he'd made in their time apart. Like any good Ultra, she is dedicated to the protection of innocent life and hates seeing those undeserving come to harm. She often displays a generally less uptight demeanor compared to Sect, unafraid to crack the odd joke here and there, but still maintains a sense of professionalism. She is also notably less irritated by the antics of Legacy and Flame in comparison to Sect. While generally kind, if a bit snarky at times, Ayana has a deep-seeded resentment towards those who are evil and cruel, abhorred by their actions and lack of remorse. Sect has joked on rare occasion that she would likely lecture her opponents if she weren't so busy taking them down. Trivia * Ayana is my first female Ultra on this wiki. ** Or at least the first intended to be taken seriously if I forgot anything. * Ayana represents a rare instance of me making a page before the actual debut of its subject matter, due to her planned appearance within a crossover. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Team Legacy